Independent Women's Football League
|champion=IWFL League-- Utah Falconz Founders Bowl winner-- Carolina Phoenix Affiliate Bowl winner-- Maine Mayhem |most_champs=Sacramento Sirens (3) }} The Independent Women's Football League (IWFL) is a full-contact Women's American football league that was founded in 2000 and began play in 2001. It is one of three 11-on-11 U.S. football leagues for women, along with the Women's Football Alliance and the United States Women's Football League, and the oldest of the three. Laurie Frederick is one of the league's founders and current CEO. The players are not paid to play; on the contrary, players must contribute funds to cover part of their expenses."Inside the world of women's tackle football — where women pay to play", Yahoo Finance, Mandi Woodruff, March 30, 2016. Teams Atlantic Central Pacific Pacific Southwest Affiliate Teams Expansion 2018/Inactive Teams Former IWFL teams playing elsewhere *Arlington Impact – played in the IWFL from 2012–14, now in Women's Football Alliance. *Austin Outlaws – played in the IWFL from 2001–2002 then joined the National Women's Football Association; now in Women's Football Alliance. *Binghamton Tiger Cats – played in the IWFL in 2010, now in Women's Eights Football League. *Cape Fear Thunder – played in the IWFL from 2007–2009, now in Women's Eights Football League. *Chicago Force – played in the IWFL from 2003–2010, now in Women's Football Alliance. *D.C. Divas – played in the IWFL from 2007–2010, now in Women's Football Alliance. *DFW Xtreme – played in the IWFL in 2013, now in Women's Spring Football League. *Kansas City Storm – played in the IWFL from 2005–2007, currently playing as independent team. *Keystone Assault – played in the IWFL from 2013–2014, now in Women's Spring Football League. *New England Nightmare – played in the IWFL from 2013–2014, now in Women's Spring Football League. *New York Knockout – played in the IWFL from 2013–2014, now in Women's Spring Football League. *Miami Fury – played in the IWFL from 2003–2010, now in Women's Football Alliance. *Portland Shockwave – played in the IWFL from 2003–2012, now in Women's Football Alliance. *Seattle Majestics – played in the IWFL from 2003–2012, now in Women's Football Alliance. Champions Tier I * 2001 — Austin Outlaws – Champion by record * 2002 — New York Sharks 24, Austin Outlaws 4 * 2003 — Sacramento Sirens 41, New York Sharks 30 * 2004 — Sacramento Sirens 29, New York Sharks 27 * 2005 — Sacramento Sirens 9, Atlanta Xplosion 7 * 2006 — Atlanta Xplosion 21, Detroit Demolition 14 * 2007 — Detroit Demolition 17, Atlanta Xplosion 7 * 2008 — Dallas Diamonds 35, Chicago Force 29 * 2009 — Kansas City Tribe 21, D.C. Divas 18 * 2010 — Boston Militia 39, Sacramento Sirens 7 * 2011 — Atlanta Ravens 24, California Quake 22 * 2012 — Montreal Blitz 28, Sacramento Sirens 27 * 2013 — Carolina Phoenix 14, Houston Energy 0 * 2014 — Pittsburgh Passion 41, Houston Energy 7 * 2015 — Pittsburgh Passion 41, Utah Falconz 37 * 2016 — Utah Falconz 49, Minnesota Vixen 6 Tier II * 2008 — Montreal Blitz 26, Clarksville Fox 6 * 2009 — Wisconsin Warriors 42, Montreal Blitz 14 * 2010 — Montreal Blitz 9, Bay Area Bandits 2 * 2011 — Seattle Majestics 20, New England Intensity 0 Founders Bowl * 2012 — Carolina Phoenix 27, Portland Shockwave 0 * 2013 — Montreal Blitz 55, Arlington Impact 8 * 2014 — Madison Blaze 31, Baltimore Nighthawks 14 * 2015 — Carolina Phoenix 32, Madison Blaze 9 * 2016 — Carolina Phoenix 20, Carson Bobcats 12 Affiliate Bowl * 2012 — Carolina Queens 18, Colorado Sting 0 * 2013 — Carolina Queens 28, San Antonio Regulators 14 * 2014 — Carolina Queens 28, Minnesota Vixens 22 * 2015 — Detroit Pride 24, San Antonio Regulators 22 * 2016 — Maine Mayhem 48, Knoxville Lightning 0 See also * List of leagues of American football References External links * * The Women's Pro Football Networking Group Category:Independent Women's Football League Category:Women's American football leagues Category:Sports leagues established in 2000